


Banana Bread

by ImposterNerd



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImposterNerd/pseuds/ImposterNerd
Summary: Hope and Amy reunite in New York City for an orgasmic banana bread. Amy is a dork with occasional game and Hope is a softie for the dork who vomited on her a year ago.





	Banana Bread

It takes a while for Hope to adjust to the urine smell and the crowded streets but now she enjoys the anonymity the big city provides her. She can be anyone and no one cares. With her resting bitch face, people leave her alone. Well, except for that one homeless man who grabbed her ass and asked for one dollar. 

She usually prides her ability to repress her emotions. Although it might not be the healthiest ego defense mechanism, it had helped her through high school. However, she finds herself fidgety today. Fidgety is an understatement. She was going to ask Amy out when she moves to the city, but Amy beat her to it. She swears those carnivorous butterflies almost eat her guts when Amy called and asked her to dinner with a sweet shy voice.

Even though she and Amy had only spent an interesting hour face to face with each other, they both kept in touch while Amy was in Botswana. A few flirty texts here and there.. at least Amy’s version of awkward flirting but Hope finds it completely adorable. Those few flirty texts turn into long email exchanges and eventually international phone calls. Her cool girl persona is reduced into a useless pile of mush whenever the freckled girl is involved. 

Her smile grows when she finally spots the girl she’s been pining over the last year. Amy is one of the rare species in the city nice enough to have a real conversation with a homeless person. 

Amy asks, “Do you want me to buy you something to eat at CVS?” 

The homeless man barters, “I want a burger at Wendy’s. It’s two blocks down the street.” 

Amy smiles, “Okay. Let’s go there then.” Amused, Hope follows them. Of course, Amy would allow a homeless man to barter with her

Once they’re at Wendy’s, the man continues. “Actually, I want two double stacks burgers with a large fruit punch.” 

Hope can’t decide if she’s impressed with the man’s bartering skill or a little concerned with Amy’s inability to say no. 

The girl just nods and comes out with a bag of burgers and a drink. The man lunges at Amy and Hope is about to intercept them but stops when she realizes he is just giving Amy a hug. Tears streaming down his face as he mumbles ‘Thank you’ and rushes off with his meal.

Hope’s expression softens. People like Amy remind Hope that not being hardened by the world does not mean that they’re weak. As the matter of fact, Amy is one of the kindest and strongest people she knows. 

She finally approaches the girl, “It wouldn’t surprise me if you turn out broke by the end of your first month here, nerd.”

Amy turns around and stutters, “Hi. Um. It’s you! Long time no see. Good evening. It is evening. Do you want lunch? I mean dinner? You look great.” 

Hope can see the girl mentally cursing herself, so she decides to put Amy out of her misery. “Yes, dinner would be great.” She pulls her into a hug and whispers, “I miss you, nerd. You look great too.” 

Amy relaxes into her touch and whispers back, “I miss you too.” Amy casually slips her hand into hers and leads them towards the restaurant. Wow. Maybe Amy is smoother than she thought. 

“Sorry if my hand is too dry. I’ve been told it’s like a grandma’s hand.” There it is. 

“No, they’re perfect.” Hope laughs, “Who else have you been holding hands with?” 

Amy relaxes and teases back, “Why? Are you jealous?” Hope is surprised but decides she’s turned on by confident Amy. 

“Of your wife? Never.” 

“Uhhh. Please don’t call her that,” Amy bemoans. “Besides, Molly is hella straight.” 

“Would you have liked her if she’s not?” Hope almost gags at her own response. She can’t believe she’s fucking jealous of hella straight Molly. 

Amy squeezes her hand. “No, because I like you.” Damn, those carnivorous butterflies are really eating out her guts. 

They finally arrive at a basement and Hope teases, “Wow Amy. I didn’t know you’re the sex dungeon first date kinda girl.”

Amy blushes and nudges her shoulder lightly, “Shut up. This place is orgasmic.” Hope’s eyes widen and she is brought back to the memory of Nick’s bathroom floor. Sure, she was vomit on but before that, it was pretty hot even the butt hole part. 

Amy must have realized what she had said, and word vomits, “I meant the food is orgasmic. The banana bread here is foodgasmic. Total mouthgasm. I really should stop talking about orgasms.” Her face is like a tomato. 

Hope chuckles and whispers, “I really don’t mind. You can keep talking about orgasms all night.” Amy’s face brightens even more than before.

Thankfully, Amy is saved by a waiter emerging out of the sex dungeon.

*** 

Amy was right. The banana bread here is orgasmic. Before she is too swept up by her taste buds, Hope asks, “So how do you like Columbia so far?”

Amy’s face brightens up. “I really like it. It’s great to meet people who are passionate about the things they care about and they’re all so smart. I’m a bit intimidated by New York City though. People here don’t really smile and the other day I saw a chihuahua sized rat drinking coca cola out of a can.”

Hope laughs softly as Amy animates a rat holding a can and chugging it. As long as Amy wants her to, Hope decides that she is so dating the fuck out of this dork. 

Amy finishes animating the coke drinking rat and asks her, “What about you? How’s NYU?” 

“It was a happy surprise to learn that after our gap year, we’ll both be in the same city.” She smiles when Amy blushes. “But yeah, I like it. The people here are tolerable, and I haven’t had the desire to burn down my dorm yet.”

Amy laughs, “I’m no expert but I think burning down dorms is a risk hazard.” 

“Don’t worry.” Hope replies, “My dorm is only a few stops away from this sex dungeon, so I don’t want to risk burning down the orgasmic banana breads.”

“So your dorm’s nearby? You should take me there.” Amy blushes when she realizes the implications. She back tracks, “I mean only if you want to. Y’know to check out the architecture and the risk hazard in case you ever want to burn it down along with the banana breads.” 

“Right…For the banana breads.” Hope smirks. When she sees that Amy still looks frazzled, she reaches for Amy’s hand and says softly, “You are welcomed at my place any time but no pressure if you don’t want to.” 

Amy looks at her nervously, removes her hand from Hope’s and calls for the check. Hope’s heart drops slightly until Amy walks up behind her seat. Hope’s ear tickles when the girl whispers, “Let me use the restroom and then let’s go to your place.” God, she is so turned on right now. 

Amy rushes to the restroom and calls Molly who picks up immediately, “Soooo how is your date with Hope, the grumpy cat, going?” 

“She just invited me back to her place and I said yes and I’m so nervous and I’m in the restroom right now trying to pump myself up and even the orgasmic banana bread isn’t helping and what if I mess up again and what if she doesn’t want to see me ever and what if I die alone with only Ling Ling as my companion.” Amy is hyperventilating. 

“I’m going to ignore all your run-on sentences just now AND RUDE of you to think that all you’ll have is Ling Ling. I’m your platonic life partner!”

“Help me, Molly,” Amy croaks.

Molly sighs, “You already missed and went for her butthole then vomited on her. It can’t be worse than that.”

“That honestly doesn’t help build my confidence at all!” 

“My point is she must really like you even after all that! And if my memory serves me right, which it always does, you both have been exchanging international love letters like you’re an ancient couple.” 

“They’re emails! I mean, Hope is an English major so maybe she just likes writing.”

“Yeah right!” Amy hears Molly scoffs through the phone, “Anabelle and Hope are friends and the most they text are ‘sup bitch’ and ‘good asshole.’ Besides, Anabelle confirms that your grumpy cat is anything but grumpy when it comes to you. So go get your girl!” 

After a few more encouraging words from her friend, Amy is ready. She looks straight into the mirror and says, “You are a strong independent woman. You spent many nights alone in Botswana researching female anatomy. You got this!” 

Amy is jolted back into reality when she hears multiple loud knocks. She hurries herself out of the bathroom and sees a long line of frustrated New Yorkers. She quickly apologizes, “Sorry I got distracted by a huge rat. It was running around the restroom and then it rolled over, so I thought it was dead and I got worried. Turned out it was just looking for its dead friend.” She continues with a few more elaborate details of the rat before she heads back to the table. 

Hope is anxiously waiting for Amy when suddenly an eccentric waiter pops up behind her, “It’s because she tastes like vitamins isn’t it?” 

“Geez Gigi! What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“I thought this place was a sex dungeon and applied to work here. So I live here now,” Gigi points to the kitchen and Hope doesn’t even want to ask about the logistics. 

“I thought you’re at Harvard.”

“Harvard was boring me, so I transferred to Julliard. It was my 4th choice though. Ugh.” 

When Amy returns, she looks baffled when Gigi approaches her and deeply inhales her hair. “You still smell like my vitamins.” 

“No, Gigi. I don’t think that’s how it works.” Amy looks tortured. “I washed it off with shampoos.. many times…for a little more than a year.” 

Gigi shoves the check into Amy’s chest and then turns to Hope, “You are so lucky. I want at least 18% tip.” She disappears before either one of them could come up with a response. 

Hope tries to reach for the check, but Amy pulls it away. “I got this. Besides, I asked you out.” Amy tries to wear an air of confidence. 

“No, it’s really okay. We can split it.” 

“Please, you can get the next one.” 

Hope smirks, “Is that a way of you asking me out on a second date?”

Amy blushes, “M-maybe?”

“Okay,” Hope winks. “The next orgasmic banana bread is on me though.”

***  
Hope is amazed at how the presence of Amy alone can make the subway romantic. Even with the urine smell, a couple masturbating in the corner and a strange woman yelling that she will cut anyone who touches her with an umbrella, Hope still thinks it’s romantic how Amy is smiling shyly and standing so close to her as if the rest of New York craziness doesn’t matter. They are in their own bubble, which is popped almost immediately when the strange woman starts chasing after them with her umbrella. Thankfully, it is their stop. 

Hope and Amy stare at each other silently before bursting into giggles. Hope finally says, “Welcome to New York.” They burst into more giggles.

Hope’s laughter dies down and her eyes search over the shorter girl’s face. Amy finally stops laughing too and Hope feels the tension between them. Her gaze is drawn to Amy’s lips. 

She steps closer, looking at Amy. She leans closer, bending down slightly and shutting her eyes. She feels Amy’s breath against her until she hears, “Look!” 

Hope jumps back when she sees Amy pointing at a chihuahua sized rat drinking out of a coca cola can. “I told you these mutant rats are real,” Amy excitedly brings out her phone to snap the evidence. 

The taller girl face palms but can’t stop the smile forming at the corner of her lips. Amy is her favorite nerd. 

They quickly head back to Hope’s dorm before another incident and was greeted by a drunk college frat boy. “Yo Hope! Who’s your cute friend?? Introduce us!” 

Hope puts her arm around Amy. “I know she’s cute. Amy’s my date.” Hope says as she places a quick kiss on Amy’s heated cheek. 

The boy gives them a blank look before it finally registers in his alcohol reduced brain. He smiles, “Niceeeee.” 

Hope rolls her eyes and pushes pass him to her room. She fumbles with her keys but finally gets into her single room. She turns to Amy and apologizes quickly, “I’m so sorry, Amy. Both about that drunk asshole and the kiss. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that without your consent. It won’t happen again.”

Amy looks at her with kind smile and nervously tip toes to wrap her arms around Hope’s neck. She tentatively places her lips on Hope’s and whispers, “Trust me. It was consensual.” 

Hope looks down at her softly and returns the kiss. It starts off slow and then slowly builds up. Amy reaches for her jacket and takes it off her. They stumble into the room and Hope feels Amy’s fingers twine through her hair and yank to pull her closer while they kiss. Hope moans at the sensations and finds herself splay on her back in the center of the bed, surrounded by black sheets. 

Amy falls on top of her and they both giggle. Amy says, “Sorry I got a little excited there.” 

Hope smiles, “Don’t apologize. I actually like it rough.” 

“Yeah? Tell me how you like it.” Amy smiles as her teeth scrapes against Hope’s lips, then traveling down and biting her neck. 

“Fuck, Amy,” Hope moans, “That feels good.” She has always imagined Amy as a gentle love making type but this version of her is sending Hope to another dimension. 

They quickly take off their shirts and Amy stares at Hope’s bra, “Woah.” Hope smiles. It was the exact same thing Amy said a year ago when she was shirtless. “Can I?” 

Hope bites her lips and nods. Her hips roll against Amy’s for a second, desperate for friction.  
Amy’s hands slip their way under Hope’s back and attempts to undo the bra but fails. Hope laughs lightly and says, “I got this.” 

She unclasps her own bra and navigates her fingers behind Amy’s strap and toss the garment to the side. She suddenly feels conscious of Amy’s intense stare at her naked body and Amy blurts out, “You look beautiful.” 

Hope blushes, “You too.” It’s Amy’s turn to blush. Hope notices her hands trembling as she unbuttons Hope’s jeans, so she reaches to stroke the girl’s hair and says softly, “Relax. You’re doing great.”

Her encouragement gives Amy’s confidence. Amy successfully removes the jeans and her thankfully not converse shoes. Before Hope’s mind could process, she finds a naked Amy straddling her, “So you like it rough?”

Hope shyly nods and her eyes flutter shut anticipating the kiss. Feeling Amy’s forehead rests on her and instinctually she reaches for the other woman’s lips. Their lips meet and Hope instantly melts. Their mouths move in tandem and it abruptly halts, Hope whimpering at the loss of contact. 

Hope chases the lips and is met with cold air. Trying to sit up so she could continue the kiss. However, she is pressed back into the bed by a hand around her throat. The pressure of a thumb against her pulse point and long fingers caressing her jawline drives her insane. She tries once again to connect their lips together but is yet pressed against into the mattress. 

“Safe word is,” Amy whispers into her ear as teeth nips playfully, “Banana bread.” 

Hope’s eyes flutter open and looks at the girl on top of her, who immediately removes her grip. Amy stutters, “W-was that too much? I just want you to enjoy this but also make sure that you feel safe.”

Hope smiles and pulls Amy down for a kiss. “I’ll keep banana bread in mind and that was the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced so please continue.” She reaches for Amy’s hand and places it back on her throat. “As long as you enjoy it too.”

Amy smiles when Hope whimpers at her touch. She extends her head back, making the fingers around her throat sink a little more into a tighter grip. Hope couldn’t swallow the moan that bubble up her throat quick enough. Blush colors her cheeks and she moves her head trying to hide from the piercing gaze trained on her. The hand around her throat is gone instantly.

“I want you to look at me when I fuck you.”

Amy’s voice is gentle yet demanding. Hope loves it when she swears. She finally returns Amy’s intense gaze.

“Last chance of this going gently, baby.” 

The pet name and the slightly darker tone are enough to make her so wet. Amy tightens her grip around her chin and pulls Hope’s face towards her. Tilting Hope’s head back, she attacks her neck with little nips.

“Tell. Me. What. You. Want.” 

Each word is followed by a nip to an already marked throat. Hope’s throat is starting to look like an abstract piece of bruising. She extends her throat to give a better angle and more exposure. She can’t control the whimpers that fall from her lips. “Fuck me.” 

“Say please.” God, she loves it when Amy bosses her around. 

“Fuck me,” she gasps, “please.” 

Amy smiles and her hand slides down Hope’s chin and assumes the position once more. “I have three rules. One, look at me. Two, tell me what you want. Three, answer all my questions. Are we clear?”

Hope nods eagerly, “Yes.”

“Good girl.” Hope feels herself getting wetter. Who would have thought a rebel cool girl like her likes to be praised in bed? 

Amy flexes her hand slightly causing her thumb to sink into a place near her pulse point. She smirks as she feels Hope’s pulse thundering beneath the skin. It empowers Amy knowing that she can have so much effect on the girl in haze. The hand not wrap around her throat starts trailing down her body teasingly. The anticipating of them reaching the desired destination is overwhelming her to the point that her eyes are shutting. She feels the hold on her throat releases and before she could complain, she feels a tug on her hair as a reminder to rule number one. She quickly complies and looks at her partner’s hungry eyes. 

“How many fingers?”

“T-two.” Hope feels two fingers working their way inside her and her eyes flutter close as she moans softly. Then the sensation stops.

“Eyes on me or everything stops.”

Once she complies, the movement starts again at a torturously slow pace. Hope feels her sanity slipping with how slow those fingers are going. She feels a thumb circling her and she moans louder. The stretch is delicious, and her hips thrust upward trying to get something. But the fingers remain slow and her partner’s eyes are clouded with lust and enjoyment, making Hope even wetter. 

Suddenly, the trance stops, and Amy breaks out of character. “Am I doing this right? A-are you enjoying this?” Her voice is small, unlike the dominating tone she takes earlier. 

Hope’s expression softens and she pulls Amy down for a kiss. “Yes, baby. Keep going.” She places a few soft kisses on her partner’s neck. “Faster please.”

Amy complies and moves faster. Messy locks framing her face, chest heaving up and down with barely suppressed moans as she curls her fingers. Hope’s body is vibrating with her impending orgasm and she feels it coils insider her. Her vision starts to blur and she desperately tries to keep her eyes on the most beautiful sight she’s ever seen. 

“Come for me, baby.” Amy softly demands. 

Hope’s brain registers the whispered command just as fingers twist inside her hitting a new angle. Amy descends down her body, leaving traces of kisses on her neck, breasts and thighs. When Amy’s wet tongue finally reaches her partner’s core, she feels Hope’s hands tugging her hair slightly and it excites her even more. She enjoys the taste between quivering thighs, placing rough kisses as she curls her fingers. Hope’s vision blurs and her body arches, mouth open with a silent scream.

Amy isn’t sure what to do next so she removes her hand and moves up so she faces Hope. “So..” Amy eyes look around nervously, “Are you.. Are you okay?”

Hope pulls Amy down for a kiss and says, “Fuck, Amy. That was amazing.” 

Amy blushes and stutters. “C-cool.” She repeats. “V-very cool.” Hope can’t believe this dork just choke fucked her. 

Hope smirks when an idea hits her. She sits up with Amy still straddling on her hip. Hope places kisses on her partner’s neck and descends down to her breasts. She bites lightly and Amy moans. Hope drags her tongue back to her ear and whispers, “I want you on my face.” 

Amy’s eyes widen. “Are… are you sure?” 

Hope licks her lips and looks at her gently, “Only if you want to.” 

Who wouldn’t want to sit on that pretty face? Amy internally thinks to herself. Except that those thoughts weren’t internal, and she actually voices it. 

Hope initially blushes but her face is soon replaced by a mischievous grin, “Okay then.” She lies back on the mattress and says, “What are you waiting for?” She grabs Amy’s ass and spanks it. 

That immediately got her attention as the shorter girl moves closer to Hope’s face and tentatively lowers herself. “U-uh let me know if it’s too much for you or that you can’t breath. And don’t forget about the banana bread safe word and –“

Amy involuntary shuts up the moment Hope’s mouth touches her. She grips the bed frame and her stomach feels like a rollercoaster ride. Her legs begin to shake as Hope continues to work on her tongue, sucking and kissing her. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Her brain cells die a little each time Hope does her magic. 

She feels Hope’s hands on her hips and pulls them closer to her face. Hope wants Amy to grind her. The freckled girl is seeing stars at this point and voices, “Really?” 

She feels a spank and a hard suck on her most sensitive spot and that’s all the encouragement she needs. She rides Hope’s face and it feels so much better than that fucking Panda. 

“Hope.. I’m close,” Amy moans and she feels the grip on her ass tightens. “F-fuck.” She pants, “Fuck.” Hope licks faster and all her vocabularies leak off her brain. “Fuck,” Amy cries out a moan of ecstasy as her body tenses and Hope places soothing kisses to help her lover rides out her orgasm. 

Amy falls besides Hope and faces her. The aftermath of her trembling body still limits her vocabulary so all she utters is “Wow.” 

Hope’s face is blushed, and her hair is messy. It is the most beautiful sight Amy has ever seen so she languidly kisses her. 

Hope smiles, “Are you okay?”

“Better than okay. That was the okay-est. I mean the best-est.” Amy gives up on grammatically correct sentences, “Wow my brain is still malfunctioning from that. I meant that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Hope’s lips curve up, “Okay, if you insist.” She places a soft kiss on Amy’s lips and looks tenderly into Amy’s eyes. “You’re amazing.” 

Suddenly, Amy feels embarrassed and she grabs the nearest pillow and covers her face with it. “I can’t believe I did all that,” she mumbles.

Hope laughs lightly and tugs the pillow so she can peak at the girl’s face. “I’m serious. You were amazing. I already like you before that but being good in bed definitely adds to your resume.” 

“T-thank you.” Amy removes the pillow from her face to reveal an even redder face, “I-I just did a lot of homework.” 

Hope raises her eyebrow, “Homework?”

Amy blurts, “Porn.”

Hope laughs and before she can stop herself, she says, “You’re hot and cute. No wonder I’m in love with you.”

Hope stops laughing and stares at Amy’s wide eyes. Guess there’s no point in hiding her feelings now. So much for playing it cool. She places her hand on Amy’s cheek and says, “I know I’m just a hot basic bitch, but I meant what I said earlier.”

“You’re not a basic bitch,” Amy responds immediately. She doesn’t deny the hot part.

“Admit it, I was mean to you. It just took me a year away from you to realize why,” Hope sighs, “The reason I was a bitch all the time was because I was angry. I was angry that my family couldn’t accept my sexuality. Heck, I was angry at myself for being such a coward who couldn’t accept my own sexuality. And you…” Hope strokes Amy’s face. “You’re the bravest person I know. You came out in sophomore year because a gay student was being bullied and you even fight for the gender-neutral restroom. Meanwhile, all I did was brood and threw mean comments at you. But the truth is I was angry at you because of how brave you are and how much I wanted you but couldn’t because I was a coward.” 

Amy kisses her and whispers, “You have me now. And you’re not a coward. You’re a badass. During your year off, you worked different jobs to support yourself and got a scholarship to NYU.” 

Hope laughs bitterly, “Well, it’s not like I have a choice. My parents disowned me.” 

“There’s nothing cowardly about being true to who you are. They may not see it now, but I hope that one day they can come to see how amazing you are and how much they are missing out to not have you in their lives. If they don’t want you, it’s their loss. More of you for me and everyone who love you.” 

Amy smiles gently as the other girl buries her face in the crook of Amy’s neck, plants a soft kiss on her skin, and wraps her arms around Amy’s body before responding. 

“How can you expect me not to love you after you said that,” Hope says. “And I don’t expect you to say anything back.” 

Amy’s heart hums because she knows this is the part where the taller girl goes soft on her. Hope may try to hide it but during their countless emails and international phone calls, Amy knows Hope is a romantic. Or at least tries to. 

“It’s like I’m this plant,” she points at a tall cactus by the bed post. Amy has to admit they do look alike and giggles a little. Hope smiles and points at a bottled mineral water next to it, “And you’re water. You can thrive on your own. Sure, I can survive a drought, but you help me grow. Even if you don’t feel the same, I am grateful to have you in my life.”

Amy’s heart stops. She can’t just say things like that and expect Amy not to fall for her. 

She clears her throat, “Did you hear that, Hope? I think that was the sound of your reputation breaking into pieces.”

“Fuck you,” Hope laughs and fakes a pout before rolling to her side and pretending to be mad at Amy. 

“You already did.” Amy spoons her and whispers tenderly, “I’m kidding. You know I love it when you go all soft on me. It’s one of the many reasons why I love you.”

She feels Hope’s body tenses and Amy worries that maybe she oversteps with the teasing. But then she hears a soft, shy voice. “So, will you be my girlfriend?” 

Amy smiles into the taller girl’s shoulder and nods, “As long as the next orgasmic banana bread is on you.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! I live in NYC and the stories about its craziness are based on true story. Remember, consent is sexy!


End file.
